Jugglus Juggler
is a villain from Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist and Ultraman Orb's archenemy. When in times of peace, he appears as a man in a dark suit, while his true form is copper colored Majin. He uses the Dark Ring and monster cards to awaken the King Demon Beasts, as part of his objective to collect their cards. Subtitle: Personality When in contact with other beings, Juggler has a smug behavior, but doesn't make much effort to hide his evil nature, by always showing looks of insanity and demonstrating odd behavior, such as casually reminding bystanders of human's mortality: how they will all die, like everything that is living. In addition, Juggler enjoys fighting Gai in hand to hand combat rather than using his Snake-heart Sword, preferring to beat Gai on his own. He also can't stand the melody Gai plays on the Orbnica, and receives long lasting migraines if he hears it playing. History Ultraman Orb Originally an affiliate to the light side, Juggler switched sides sometime later and went hostile. Jugglus Juggler has a currently-unknown feud with Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb, and releases King Demon Beasts as part of his plan. After collecting all six King Demon Beasts, he proclaimed that the only thing left he needed the 'Dark King', which was revealed to be Ultraman Belial. He then collaborated with the Planet Invasion Union, assuring them that he will deal with Ultraman Orb while they focus on their plans. However, both sides devised plans to back-stab each other should the opportunity arise. After obtaining Belial's card, Juggler revealed his grand scheme was to summon the most powerful Kaiju of all - Maga-Orochi. Utilising all six King Demon Beast cards in conjunction with Ultraman Belial's card, he was able to nullify Zoffy card's protective seal and resurrect the ultimate King Demon Beast. Maga-Orochi was initially able to defeat Orb in their first skirmish. However, with the help of Princess Tamayura, Orb was able to access his Thunder Breaster form to defeat Maga-Orochi in the second battle. Conceding defeat, Juggler returned Gai his Ultra Fusion Card Holder and walked off with no hint as to what his next evil plan is. Having expecting Gai's arrival in Rusalka, they have a brief fight before he reveals Maga-Orochi's severed tail through a wormhole in the sky and used the Zetton and Pandon Kajiu Cards and merged with them to become Zeppandon. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and used both Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash but to no avail. Juggler tried to provoke Gai into using Belial's card again but he instead used Burnmite and performed Stobium Dynamite as a cover to escape, much to Juggler's dismay. He soon returns Japan and made his way to the hospital where Naomi was. Powers and Weapons * : A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the monster cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. **Kaiju Card Launch: The original purpose of the Dark Ring is to launch scanned Kaiju Cards to negate the sealing properties of an Ultra Fusion Card by creating a sunspot-like essence that block their powers. Once the Fusion Card is fully blocked, the slumbered King Demon Beast will be awaken. **Card Harvesting: The Dark Ring is capable of harvesting Kaiju Cards upon an Ultra Kaiju's defeat by absorbing their remains. Jugglus used this to harvest the defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. If looked closely on its ring, it displayed the destruction time of an Ultra Kaiju being rewinded before Jugglus picked the card. **Kaiju Summoning: The Dark Ring is capable of summoning any Kaiju while Kaiju Card is scanned. **Ultra Fusion Card Release: The Dark Ring is also capable of scanning an Ultra Fusion card and uses it powers. Used in episode 12 to break Zoffy's seal on Maga Orochi with Belial's card. * : A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or . **Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Cards similar to Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "I'll be taking your powers!" and raises up the Dark Ring. *Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. * |Jashin Ken}}: Juggler's combat katana, which can also cast spells when in Juggler's hands. **Wormhole Creation: Through the Snake-heart Sword, Juggler can summon a wormhole on top of the sky. This was used to bring Maga-Orochi's tail as one of the components of Zeppandon. ** : In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Juggler can perform a slash attack via his Katana. *Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Juggler is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. *Teleportation: Juggler is capable of teleportation. Sometimes he simply disappears and at other times he turns into clouds of darkness while doing so. In his fight with Gai Kurenai, he seems to disappear in a blur. *Acceleration: As shown in his fight with Gai Kurenai in episode 10, he is capable of accelerating at high speeds. *Energy Blast: Shown in episode 11, Juggler can fire dark energy blasts from his hands. Jagras Juggler Human.jpg|Human Disguise Dark Ring clear.jpg|Dark Ring Kaiju Cards.jpg|Kaiju Cards Superhu,an strength.jpeg|Superhuman Strength Katana.jpeg|Evil Sword Image Jugglus tele.jpeg|Teleportation Image Jugglus accerelastion.jpeg|Acceleration 2image energy blast.jpeg|Energy Blast image wormhole .jpeg|Wormhole Creation image Kaiju fusion.jpeg|Kaiju Fusion Dark_Ring_Kaiju_Card_launch.gif|Kaiju Card Launch Kaiju card revert.jpeg|Kaiju Card Harvesting image Ultra's ardss.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Card Release image Kaiju summoning.jpeg|Kaiju Summoming Kaiju Cards Jugglus Juggler uses Kaiju Cards to awaken the monsters that combat his nemesis, Ultraman Orb. However, it also seems that he is collecting the remains of King Demon Beasts for his own agenda by having Orb defeat them. *Maga-Tanothor - Assumed to have obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster sometime before, approximately 108 years prior to the series. *Maga-Zetton: Assumed to have been obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster, 108 years prior to the events of the series. *Maga-Basser: Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Telesdon - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Antlar - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Gomora - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Golza - Used to help wake up Maga-Grand King. *Maga-Grand King - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Jappa - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Maga-Pandon - Obtained after Ultraman Orb defeated the monster. *Red King - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Eleking - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Guesra - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King of Mons - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *King Joe - Only used when Jugglus played poker with the Planet Invasion Union. *Aribunta - Used to summon the Choju against Ultraman Orb. *Cherubim - Used to summon the Kaiju against Babaryu after he betrayed the Union. *Enmargo - Only used when Jugglus made a Tarot reading with Alien Nackle Nagus. *Black King - Given to him by Don Nostra as a set-up for him to be assassinated. *Bemstar - Used it's gorge to swallow the shots of Nagus' blaster during his assassination attempt. *Zetton - Used as a component part for Zeppandon, along with Pandon. *Pandon - Used as a component part for Zeppandon, along with Zetton. Ultra Fusion Cards *Ultraman Belial - Obtained from Don Nostra after killing him. Used to unseal Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card by destroying it and release Maga-Orochi. It was later used by Gai Kurenai to transform into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Trivia *His actor, Takaya Aoyagi, was meant to audition for the role of Gai Kurenai but he lost to Hideo Ishiguro. However much to his delight, he was appointed as Jugglus Juggler, who is also one of the series' main cast members. He wishes to enjoy his time acting throughout the series, wanting his friends' children to watch his acting. **It is also possible that Takaya is a fan of Ultraman Gaia, having met and taken pictures with Takeshi Yoshioka, the actor/voice actor of Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia. *In the series' opening, when Jugglus' true form was unveiled in the background, it was portrayed as a shadow with red eyes although the true coloration for these are blue. *During Z's debut, fans had mistaken him as the undisguised form of Jugglus Juggler due to the similarities he bears to Jugglus' silhouetted true form. *In an interview with Hideo Ishiguro, he was about to state the true goal of Jugglus Juggler, but before he could reveal anything, his words were censored by Ultraman's Specium Ray firing noise. *Assuming the name of his finisher from Ultraman Fusion Fight!, it may be implied that Jugglus is a Battōjutsu practitioner. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Articles still under construction Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Videogame Characters